Time In A Bottle
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: An AU Valentines Day One shot in which Bo and Nora celebrate twenty years of marriage in the most romantic of ways. Pure Fluff. Yes I said Fluff. Don't laugh. lol.


**Time In A Bottle**

 **A/N: In this story, Bo and Nora never broke up.**

 _-If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty, except for the memory of how  
they were answered by you- Jim Croce_

There was something somber flickering in his eyes—something honest. Sometimes his eyes reminded her of the puzzle you can never stop yourself from getting lost in. Tonight though, they were radiating warmth, as if he had a whole galaxy of stars shining in them. He traces the curves of her jawline with his fingertips, sending that familiar jolt of electricity throughout her entire body. She wants to kiss him now…wants to remind him of everything she loves about being his wife…but he renders her incapable of rational thought when he tangles his arms around her neck as he kisses her…it wasn't just the feel of his lips against hers…it was the promise behind every kiss.

Rose petals lined the sheets of the king sized bed but she could not focus on anything but the way his eyes seemed to convey every emotion she was feeling. He wants to go slow tonight…wants to admire her gorgeous body as it clings to his. She feels good nestled against his chest after they finally come up for air. Her hair is just as tangled as the sheets and she cannot help but smile as she once again feels the familiar need to get lost in his eyes…eyes that comfort even the darkest of hearts.

"You are _certainly_ a fine wine Bo Buchanan," she whispers against his ear. "Just get better with age."

His smile is not cocky; she admires that about him. If she had to guess then she would swear he has no idea just how sexy he still is…how even now, after twenty years of marriage, he still manages to make her feel as if it was the very first time they ever made love.

"And _you_ still take my breath away, "he says, kissing her softly on the forehead before reaching across the nightstand to retrieve her gift.

"Happy Valentine's Day Red, " he says, handing her a box that is so uniquely wrapped that she does not even know what to guess. She shakes it, that mischievous grin he always loved still present on her face.

"You are _not_ going to guess, "he says. She seems to challenge him and rattles off a list of ideas that are all wrong. When she is all out of ideas, she tears open the box with the excitement of a child. He loves watching the joy on her face. She has a smile that could light up any room and she certainly has lit up every room they have ever been in together…

"What _is_ this," she questions, when she finally gets to the jar filled with heart shaped notes. "Bo Buchanan, what did you do?"

"Just open it will you."

She snuggles against his shoulder as she opens the first heart.

 _"I love the way you love…not just me but everyone you care about. You have a heart the size of Texas and I am the luckiest man in the world to be the man you have chosen to give it to."_

"Is this…Bo is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, what do you think it is?"

"Bo, did you _really_ make a jar filled with everything you love about me?"

"Not everything. I could never fill a jar with every reason I love you because there simply would not be enough space. This is just the first 7, 300. One for every day of the years that we have been married. Twenty years is a long time baby. You deserve to have something special."

Tears fall from her face as she looks at him. "Are you _real,_ " she asks. "You cannot actually exist cowboy. Nobody has ever done anything so romantic…like ever."

"Nobody has ever loved a woman as much as I love you," he says and she leans into his kiss. She decides not to pour over every note inside the jar…she could never get through even half of it in a day. "I will read one every day when I wake up and one when I go to bed. And every day when I read what's in your heart, I will be reminded of how lucky I am to have found the kind of love that most people only dream of. I love you cowboy. "

"I love you Red."

"It's time for _your_ gift, "she says, as she reaches for the package on the other nightstand. "It's not as extravagant as yours but I tried really hard to think of something that would mean something to you."

He smiles as he takes the package from her hand. _"You_ mean something to me Red. "

He was always like this; Ever since she met him, he always swore that he already had everything he could possibly want. This year though, she knew he was wrong.

"Is this…Red is this…"

Tears were glistening her own eyes as she reached for his hand. It was not the handcuffs with the words "To remind you that you are stuck with me for life," engraved that had them both teary eyed. (Though she could tell that he was thinking of all kinds of sexy things that they could do with them...and she planned to try out every one with him). It was the pink onesie with the words _"My daddy is a hero,"_ written on the front that got to him. They have been trying for years to have another child but it always seemed to fail them. She has had two miscarriages over the years and she was almost afraid to hope…a part of her still is.

"Yes cowboy…I'm pregnant…and I'm pretty sure it's a girl. Don't ask me how I know but I just do. You know what they say…Third time's the charm."

He picks her up off the bed…hugging her close to his body as they cried together…this time tears of joy. He turned on the radio softly as she stepped into his arms. Earlier today, they had renewed their wedding vows but tonight, right here in their hotel room, they knew they would never be as happy as they were on this night. He held her in his arms as they danced the night away…and when they finally tired from the dancing, he would make love to her slowly until they finally drifted off into dreamland, their fingers looped together throughout the night, her head resting on his chest.

 _Those teenagers he sees every day have nothing on him and his wife…true love is most definitely better the older you get._

The End


End file.
